


Five is the loneliest number

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: К тому же он по-прежнему таял, как мороженое на солнцепёке, когда она смотрела на него и улыбалась.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 8





	Five is the loneliest number

Он спас ей жизнь.

Первые недели в мире после Апокалипсиса Пятый пытался найти хоть кого-то, кто не умер жестокой смертью. И увидел её. Изящную руку, торчащую из-под завалов. Её обладательница не кричала, но пальцы дергались, загребая бетонную стружку, будто обладательница пыталась выкопаться. И Пятый не мог ей не помочь. Не потому что Реджинальд Харгривз хотел бы, чтобы Пятый её вытащил, а потому что это была единственная живая душа, которую он встретил в последние дни.

Он разгребал обломки целую ночь, пока не увидел её лицо. Бледное, в саже и пыли. От этого взгляд её ярко-голубых глаз становился только пронзительнее, как у Афганской девочки с обложки National Geographic.

— Ну, привет тебе, — Пятый сделал глубокий вдох и вытер рукавом пот со лба. — Меня зовут Пятый.

Девочка ему ничего не ответила, только испуганно насупилась. А когда Пятый начал подниматься с места, схватила его за рукав пиджака.

— Что? Не думал я тебя оставлять, успокойся.

Он отвернулся, а девочка снова подергала его за рукав. Указала на свои перебитые ноги.

— Ох, — Пятый сделал шаг назад. Осмотрелся. — Давай посмотрим, что можно сделать.

***

Она молчала ещё несколько месяцев. Пятый к этому почти привык. По крайней мере, он был не один. И к идее о том, что ему нужно выжить, чтобы вернуться к семье и остановить Апокалипсис, присоединилась необходимость выжить, чтобы позаботиться об этой девочке в тележке. Даже если она не произнесет ни слова. Все это было не важно, ведь пока он заботился о ней, он был не один.

Он уходил за ресурсами и на поиски еды, но всегда возвращался к ней. Кормил её, рассказывал, что произошло за день, читал отрывки из Ваниной книги. Рассказывал, что обязательно возьмет её с собой, когда узнает, как вернуться во времени, и усаживал её рядом с собой, когда делал расчёты.

— Я нашел ломбард, который каким-то чудом устоял. На витрине был патефон. Что скажешь, устроим себе как-нибудь вечер классической музыки?

Девочка промолчала.

— Буду расценивать молчание как согласие.  
— Долорес, — тихо сказала девочка.  
— Что?  
— Меня зовут, — Девочка потеребила край рубашки, глядя на свои перебитые ноги. — Меня зовут Долорес, Пятый.

Пятый замер, глядя на неё. Отодвинул консерву из-под томатного супа и широко улыбнулся.

— Очень приятно. Долорес.

***

С патефоном и постоянно обновляющимся запасом консервов и твинкис, Пятый и Долорес прошли Америку от побережья до побережья. Пятый ставил зарубки на тележке, чтобы постоянно помнить, сколько прошло дней с момента, как он оказался в мёртвом мире, и сколько ещё ему понадобится. Они даже отмечали День Рождения (Долорес не говорила, когда родилась, а Пятый решил, что она достаточно особенная, чтобы тоже родиться первого октября), Рождество и День независимости. Не из-за того, что праздники эти были им актуальны, а чтобы сохранить чувство времени и ощущение, что что-то еще может быть хорошо.

Обычно по праздникам, Пятый устраивал ужин с консервированными персиками и бутылкой вина (или чего угодно, что удавалось найти в ближайших подвалах, и что было достаточно крепким).

Год шёл за годом, Долорес становилась всё разговорчивее. Она читала, пока Пятого не было, и рассказывала ему новые истории. Её лицо больше не было перемазано пеплом, но глаза по-прежнему были самыми яркими из всех, что Пятый когда-либо видел. Она была скромной, но смешливой, и смеялась над любой, даже самой отвратительной шуткой.  
В день их восемнадцатилетия, Пятый нашел пластинки Малера и крутил их весь вечер. Этот День рождения был особенным, поэтому кроме консервированных персиков на ужин у них были ещё и консервированные мандарины (и Долорес, перекрикивая Малера, пела «Моя дорогая, моя дорогая Клементина» и водила рукой из стороны в сторону, будто дирижируя невидимым оркестром), и две бутылки Бордо.

— Представляешь, — Пятый разлил вино по бокалам. — Мы уже пять лет путешествуем.  
— И все пять лет ты мне рассказываешь, что ещё немного, и мы вернемся в прошлое.  
— Ауч. Но я уже близок к разгадке, — Пятый сощурился и поджал губы, потом мотнул головой.

Нельзя злиться на Долорес.  
У него кроме неё никого нет, и она добрейшая душа на Земле. Ну, может быть Ваня немного добрее. Поэтому он поднял бокал, стукнулся его краем о край бокала Долорес, и улыбнулся.

— За то, что мы выжили, — и впил вино в пару глотков. Потом потянулся за своей банкой с персиками: — Ты никогда не думала, что бы случилось, если бы мы не встретились?  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь ответ.  
— Очевидно, твоя жизнь бы не сложилась, — Пятый стиснул зубы и втянул воздух. — Извини.  
— Ничего. Зато это бы значило, что ты дома, с семьей.  
— И мы не знаем, что Апокалипсис приближается.  
— У всего есть своя цена, Пятый.

Долорес накрыла его руку своей. Нежное прикосновение, очень осторожное. Пятый поднял на неё взгляд и едва не утонул в бездонных озерах её ярко-голубых глаз. При свете свечей, под музыку Малера, он впервые понял, насколько же она на самом деле красива. От её красоты замирало сердце.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — Долорес сжала пальцы сильнее. — Никогда еще такого выражения не видела. Ты в порядке?  
— Вполне, — Пятый подался вперед и склонил голову набок, рассматривая её. — Я бы хотел тебя поцеловать.  
— Хм, — Долорес выпустила его руку, только чтобы схватить за воротник куртки. — Пожалуй, я было бы очень даже не против.

Она сделала его самым счастливым Последним человеком на Земле.

***

Через десять лет они добрались до Вегаса. Разгребая обломки былой роскоши, в поисках чего-то съестного, Пятый нашёл остатки церкви при казино, набор пластиковых колец и грязные искусственные цветы.

Их имена он записал торопливо, постоянно смачивая карандаш языком, и пообещал, что теперь-то уж точно они вместе навсегда. И он никогда, ни за что её не оставит.

А спустя еще пару лет они вернулись домой, в родной город. На руинах Академии Амбрелла Пятый и Долорес устроили семейное гнездышко. Здесь было всё, что им нужно, и отсюда Пятый мог добраться куда угодно. Он расставил школьные доски вдоль стен и устроил Долорес удобное место, с которого она могла видеть всё, совершенно всё вокруг.

Им было по сорок, когда Долорес впервые заговорила о его расчётах.

— Ты такой идиот.  
— Только тебе позволено меня так называть, — Пятый обернулся и посмотрел на Долорес. — Но лучше бы тебе обосновать твое заявление.  
— Ты забыл вычесть двойку из единицы. Лет двенадцать назад.

Пятый опустил руку с мелом и развернулся, задумчиво глядя на доску. И правда, в его расчёты закралась ошибка.

— Долорес…  
— Надо было тебе раньше сказать, но я всё надеялась, что ты сам заметишь…  
— Долорес, — Пятый склонил голову набок. Потом принялся стирать содержимое доски и пересчитывать всё заново, проговаривая каждую формулу себе под нос.  
— Да, — сказала у него за спиной Долорес. — Вот теперь всё верно. Посмотрим, не ошибешься ли ты дальше.

***

Но они ошибались ещё не раз. И не два. Оба. Иногда они спорили из-за расчётов, иногда соглашались. В какой-то момент Долорес стала настаивать, что он должен переписать все расчёты в книгу Вани, мол, так они будут у него всегда с собой. Едва ли с ними могло случиться что-то страшнее нашествия тараканов, но в этом Пятому совсем не хотелось ей перечить. К тому же он по-прежнему таял, как мороженое на солнцепёке, когда она смотрела на него и улыбалась. Взгляд её ясных глаз пробирал до костей, и на короткие мгновения он снова становился неловким мальчишкой в шортиках, самоуверенным и импульсивным. Тогда он снова брал её за руку, и перебирал тонкие пальцы своими, гладил её по лицу. Словно бы им было не по пятьдесят три на нос, а всего восемнадцать, и всё время было впереди, звёзды ещё не погасли, а в мире были только они вдвоем.

Впрочем, всё это было правдой и так.

***

А потом… Потом их нашла Куратор и предложила ему работу. Она была ухоженная и чистая, совсем не как они. От неё пахло сороковыми — пеплом войны и опиумом. Она стояла перед ним, не боясь ни винтовки, ни его безумия, и обещала помочь.

— Я бы хотел взять Долорес с собой, — сказал он тогда. Куратор покачала головой:  
— Это, боюсь, невозможно, Номер Пять.  
— Тогда мне нужно с ней посоветоваться.

Пятый не стал дожидаться разрешения. Он не усвоил урок, он все ещё был слишком горд, чтобы ждать отмашки. В конце концов, проще получить прощение, чем позволения. Кто это сказал? Чёрт знает.

— Долорес, — он взял её за руку и заговорил тише. — Не волнуйся. Мы отправимся туда вместе. Только ты…  
— Ты должен идти без меня, Пятый, — Долорес высвободила руку и погладила его по щеке. — Это твой единственный шанс закончить расчеты и вернуться к семье. Остановить Апокалипсис. И спасти меня. Не только меня.

Она опустила взгляд на свои перебитые ноги, а потом снова подняла его на Пятого. В её ярких глазах, голубых, будто весеннее небо, стояли слёзы. Она потянулась к нему и шепнула на ухо:  
— Найди меня в универмаге.

Поцеловала в щеку напоследок, и отпустила. Пятый сделал шаг назад и застыл. Разве мог он её оставить? Он ведь обещал её никогда не бросать.

Они должны были всегда быть вместе.

— Номер Пять? — Куратор подошла к нему и коснулась локтя. — У нас нет времени на долгие прощания.  
— Хорошо, — Пятый вытер глаза и кивнул Долорес.  
— Прощай, — Долорес выдавила улыбку. — И помни, что я сказала.

Пятый кивнул. Куратор взяла его под руку, почти повиснув у него на локте, и мир после Апокалипсиса исчез во вспышке.

Всё, что осталось от Долорес — её просьба.

«Найди меня. Найди и спаси.»

И Пятый намеревался так и сделать.


End file.
